The Saga: Surrender
by Linkmaste
Summary: Takato and Guilmon are dead and Lindy found herself in a reality where everything has completely changed. Can she set things right? Can she save Ai? Takes place during The Saga: Sketch Book. Part three in The Saga. R&R. Dark content.
1. A Whole New World

The Saga: Surrender

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This is in Lindy's POV. Also, it's relating to an alternate reality. I hope you enjoy, it's been awhile since I completely wrote a new chapter in the Saga.

 **Edit Author's Notes:** Yeah, I'm editing this baby too. It's a much more recent one, I know. Changing the last name, adding some detail, and making it relevant to Shattered Light-just nit picking stuff. It's not supposed to be a long story here-just Lindy learning who she is and what she has to do. This takes place during Sketch Book-the second story in The Saga Series between chapters...seventeen and eighteen I think. Lindy just finished her awful, awful day at the prep rally and told Impmon she wants things back to normal when she was just a human. A mysterious figure watches over her-about to teach her who she truly is. And now we are here! Enjoy it is still in her POV but trust me, you get to see everyone 'shine'.

Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I own Lindy.

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Whole New World**

* * *

I woke up suddenly, sitting up as fast as I could. Panting and gasping for air, I looked around. I was in a park-not my bed, and it was a little warmer, not the chilly spring I remembered. Plus, Impmon wasn't beside me. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on him...

"Where am I?" I spoke, feeling so oddly placed. The sun was shining brightly and I shielded my eyes with my hand. Five fingers. Still human that's good, the curse better not have done anything strange to me or else I will flip. Still unsure of how I got here, I decided to test myself with some basic questions. Okay Lindy, let's start off by my memory I thought feeling dizzy and fuzzy, as if someone was not focusing the picture right. It took me a minute to make sure I wasn't going to throw up.

I'm Lindy Haruki, I'm fourteen, half digimon half human. I have a boyfriend-er,sorta. He's a hybrid like me. I look after Ai and Mako Haruki and they live in Hongo by West Shinjuku. I live with them. Our group just got back from the digital world not too long ago and my friends from Canada are still missing. I am a Leo, my best friend is Marianna Sanchez...

Well, I remember everything. I'm wearing clothes, and I'm not hurt. That's a good sign. I stood up slowly and looked around. No one was really in the park since it looked like it was early morning. A jogger or two came by while I was quizzing myself looking perplexed but kept going with their jog.

"Let's try my speaking." I muttered in Japanese. So far, so good. "And in English." I changed into my native language. Nothing wrong there so that was good. No stroke or anything.

So, why was I out here? I wandered out of the park. I was placed a little north of West Shinjuku and had a bit of a walk to make before I was home. I felt in my pockets for my phone and wallet. I checked my phone but it was dead. Crap. My wallet did not have any cash either. Double crap. Looks like I'm walking. I tried to ease the worry attacking my thoughts about why I was out here and continued down the main streets. I occupied myself with taking in the city and all that was around. The city seemed normal as it could be. People did their daily errands, no damaged buildings, no constant police sirens. No rogue digimon either. All was well in Shinjuku.

* * *

It was a hour later that I came to the house I fondly remember. I remember coming here six months ago to look after Ai and Makoto-the twins. I also remember Impmon their digimon partner who rolled out the welcome mat for me...by setting everything on fire. Who knew I would eventually fall for him? I remembered grinning. He is probably eating my stash of candy I assumed since I was gone. I should have been at school but after what happened at the prep rally, I was excused and getting transferred to another school. I knew I would hate that private school Yuki signed me up for.

Finally, I came to the porch of my home. It had no car in the driveway and it looked a little out of place-but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was that was actually different. Jumping to the door, I noticed the porch and front yard was littered in toys. Children's toys to be exact.

"Someone hasn't cleaned up." I muttered. I taught the twins to pick up after themselves when I started to babysit them. It took a few tries but I eventually got it hammered into their minds that if they were finished playing with something, they put it away. "If those brats think they can get away with this just because I was gone, they are sadly mistaken."

The key? I cursed feeling my jean pockets. There was none. I looked under the welcome mat and sighed in relief. There was the backup key. Turning it in, I walked in hollering 'I'm home'.

When I walked inside, I was confused. Some things looked different such as the dark blue couch which was moved to another part of the hous. The book case that I accidentally burned when I was still learning about my powers was still alive and well on the wall adjacent to the wall with the T.V. The hallway was painted a different colour too. Instead of a nice creme it was grey.

"Yuki?" I called out, taking my shoes off. "Did you redecorate?"

No response. I assumed they might be out taking the twins to school. Tai was off to work by now and I would have been at school. Ian should still be home though. "Ian! Hey, I'm back! Sorry, I don't know what happened to me earlier-but I'm okay! Maybe my digimon side causes me to sleep walk!" I made an annoyed sound. I was getting sick of my hybrid curse-human in the day, digimon at night. It was a pain in my butt.

I expected Ian to be here now. My..well, I suppose I could call him my boyfriend who is human with me during the day and becomes Impmon at night usually greets me. Especially when no one is home we sneak a kiss in too but we're still pretty new to the relationship. Only Tai, Yuki, Renamon, and my best friend Marianna know about us. Where could Impy be? Maybe he's out too? I hope he didn't get too worried and start looking for me...

"Impy!" I called out entering the kitchen. Everything was normal in this room; spotless, fridge full, table having a magazine or two. A family portrait of Ai, Mako, Tai and Yuki all together was on the wall. It was taken awhile before I became part of the family.

I was about to go downstairs when I heard a rustle behind me near the hallway to upstairs. I turned around and smirked. Maybe Ian was playing a stupid game of hide and seek with me? Figures, he always wants to scare the pants off me. Well, I certainly was not going to be scared by him.

"Ian, I know that's you, idiot! Come out!"

No response. Man, he was playing hard to get! I decided to cut him off by taking the other living room and creep up on him. When I entered, there was no one.

"Strange." I muttered suspiciously and turned around.

There- (and I think I remember this correctly-because in a few seconds I was about to get knocked out-), was Impmon in his digimon form holding a frying pan. His face looked like a crossbreed of shock, fear and pissed off.

"Hey, Impy what are you doing-UGH!" I felt a blunt force contact my head and the last thing I remember is someone saying "What is _she_ doing here?"

Then, everything went black.


	2. Interrogation

**The Saga: Surrender**

Linkmaste

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I own Lindy.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Interrogation**

* * *

When I came to it, was slow to fully gain awareness of my surroundings. First, I felt a sharp pain in my head then I started to open my eyes to see what was going on. It was pretty quiet and I prayed that I was attacked by a random digimon or maybe it was a rogue agent from the D-Reaper.

Okay Lindy, I told myself, let's get an eye open. I prepped myself and just as I was about to open my eyes, I felt cold water hit my face. The cold liquid awoke everything in my body and I gasped. I opened my eyes wide in shock. That was so cold! What the heck?! I noticed that I had restricted movement as my hands and feet were cuffed and I was strapped down to a chair. The second I realized that, I looked at the person who poured water on me to begin with.

It was Rika who stood there crossed arms, fiery red hair in a pony tail, icy violet eyes, and wearing some kind of black uniform. I shook myself in order to speak my learned language.

"Rika...what is going on? I-"

 _Slap._

I felt the slap sting my cheek as she gazed at me with hatred in her eyes. What the hell is going on? She actually hit me! Ouch!

"Don't play fucking coy with me you bitch." Rika spat and I stood there shell shocked. My eyes were trying to adjust to the partial darkness of the room but I made out it was a pretty bare room with a table, my chair, and the closed door behind Rika. Where am I?

The red head set the bucket down on the floor and came close to me. I flinched trying to lean back in my chair. Her eyes were connecting with mine and I started to get goose bumps from her. Am I in trouble?

Rika asked me something but I didn't respond. I was still too shocked by her hitting me. Rika and I became good friends after the whole incident of me becoming a hybrid. We would go out for bubble tea often or I would spar with Renamon and practice my digimon fighting skills. She wasn't really warm with me at first but after some time, she opened up. Could this be the same person? The same Rika who would laugh at my attempt to make jokes in Japanese or would admit that she enjoys messages from the spa and would never let the guys know that she loves to sing?

I was hit again. My ears perked up and I started to listen to what Rika was asking me.

"I asked you a question! Why the fuck were you in Impmon's house?"

I flinched at the anger in her voice. She's so scary! I gazed my eyes down.

"Rika, don't you remember? I live there..."

Rika scoffed. "When you were looking after the twins, yeah. But, why were you there now?"

"No, I still live there! I wasn't breaking and entering!" I defended myself. "Why was Impy a digimon and it was daytime? Did something happen?" I asked but I was almost struck again if Rika was not looking slightly to my left as if she was signaled. I strained my neck to see who was behind me. I had a few guesses, but there was no way I would be able to see given my position.

"Yeah. Something did happen and now we got you here, we can ask you properly." Rika replied. "Excuse me."

Rika saying 'excuse me'? What the hell happened? That is not Rika. I watch her leave and shut the door. I twisted in my cuffs and grimaced. Whoever put these on, put them on tight. I felt the metal cutting into my skin. I took a deep breath and using my body weight I moved the chair a bit. Maybe I can break the chair...

"Getting restless, huh?" came a voice behind me. That Brooklyn accent made me breathe a sigh of relief. Impmon came around me and sat across from me on the table frowning. I felt a huge smile come on my face that always happens when he was around. It probably made me look incredibly stupid given the situation.

"Impy, what is going on? Why are you a digimon?" I looked at myself. I was human still.

"Cause I always been one. Not that smart are ya? Or are you just on drugs again?" he sneered at me. The smile left my lips. What was he doing? Was he mad at me?

"Look-whatever I did, I'm sorry. Did I spill it between us?" I asked seriously. We were keeping our relationship on the low key because it was still pretty new between us. I remember in the digital world when he admitted he liked me and it was a pretty much a open door for me to let him know how I felt about him. It was such a huge weight off my shoulders and I felt amazing afterwards. Kinda like getting a hang nail out or a really bad cramp goes away. It felt like that, but way better. I was not getting the same fluttery feeling in my heart now however. It was more like a chilling cold creeping into my heart.

"Between us?" Impmon said incredulously. "Uh, whadya mean by that?"

"You know...us!" I pleaded wishing I had my hands back. "Our...little secret? Back when you...you know..." I gave a little wink and I could swear Impmon paled at those words. His green eyes stared at me as if I was a alien. Okay, maybe I should have used better words. I don't tend to think well under the stress of being handcuffed to a chair and slapped around.

"What...the..." he muttered looking at me, but catching glances behind me again. Oh, there is someone _else_ behind me too?

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. "Where am I?" I was getting scared. "If this is a prank Impmon, I give up! You got me! Hahaha-now LET ME GO!" I screamed as he started to leave the room. Outside, I heard him yelling.

"I NEVER-NO! I don't even...You really think I would do that? After what happened? **That bitch is CRAZY**!"

I felt a prang of hurt inside me. Was he denying our relationship? But why? From what I could tell he really liked me and we enjoyed each other's company. Mind you, it was not all sunshine and flowers in the times we fought, but we still had our feelings in the back of our minds. Impmon would never call me a...bitch. Ever.

I raised my head up again and saw Yamaki come in the room. Oh, thank God! Someone with reason. I gave a thankful smile at the government man and started to ask about being released and asking where the 'Punked' camera was.

"You're not getting out of here, Lindy." He interrupted staring at me flicking his lighter. "Let's just clear up that fact. Not after what you did and since you are trying to play mind games with the group, I think it is best that I did the talking. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I don't want to hurt you." Yamaki looked up and nodded. A paw came on my shoulder and I gulped. That was Renamon behind me. I felt the pit of my stomach to give me bad vibes. I had a gut feeling she was the one who knocked me out at my home.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." I whispered, shaking my head. I was starting to get scared. What happened to these people? What was going on?

"DO." Yamaki got up quickly and placed his hands on the chair and got into my face. "NOT. LIE. TO. ME." I never seen him scream so menacingly. I yelped in surprise as I felt Renamon punch me in the stomach. I coughed violently and shut my eyes. Tears were spilling out. This is a bad dream. A really, really bad dream. I will wake up...now.

But, I was still here. I was still in this awful room with the single light on the ceiling, Yamaki yelling at me, Renamon still holding me steady.

"Don't hurt her too much. We still need to get answers out of her." Yamaki instructed walking back to the table. I wanted to puke. "Why did you do it Lindy? WHY?"

"Do what?" I croaked. "I honestly don't have any clue what you are talking about. When I change you're going to be sorry." That was a pretty pathetic attempt at a threat but I couldn't blame myself. These were my friends, I would never hurt them!

"Change? You are a stupid," A blow was knocked into my face. "Fucking. Human! That killed Takato and Gulimon."

"I what?" I gasped. Takato and Guilmon were dead? How? Last time I saw them, they were playing in the park and I was watching in the trees in my Impmon form. "Why would I hurt my friends?" I asked, looking up a Renamon.

"You were not friends with them or us." Yamaki growled. "Don't play that crap on me. I know you better."

"Obviously, you don't." I frowned. "Takato and Gulimon were one of the first people I met when I moved here. I ordered a pizza from them and saw Gulimon turn into Growlmon. They helped me in the Digital World, when I first turned into a digimon-"

"She's not making any sense." Renamon spoke to Yamaki. "Let's just show her the tape?"

Tape? What tape? What _fucking_ tape?

Yamaki agreed and opened his laptop to a video. This was in a battle against what appears to be against D-Reaper. I see two figures that look like their arguing on a rooftop. One was Gallantmon and the other was...me. It was actually me arguing but the video footage was not close enough to hear what we were arguing about. Suddenly, Gallantrmon had his back turned and I saw the unthinkable happen. I pushed him off. Somehow, I pushed a mega digimon off the roof and into the mess of blue chords that was D-Reaper. The footage shook there and screams were heard all around.

I was flabbergasted at the footage. What the hell was that? I scoffed.

" _That_ is fake. This is all fake!" I screamed. "There are a million reasons why that won't make any sense. Takato is not dead! D-Reaper hasn't hit here yet! I'm a hybrid!" I felt panic clutch me close and send me into a frenzy of trying to get out. I was banging my cuffs, stomping my feet-anything to break free.

But with all the struggling all I could manage is to cut my wrists into the cuffs deeper and strain my back. My voice was starting to become hoarse from the yelling and screaming for help.

"Lets put her in the cell," Renamon suggested after smacking me into silence. I felt my face getting puffy and swollen from the slaps, hits, and punches to my face. I was lucky not to have anything break yet. Yamaki held up a hand.

"No, she can stay here for all I care. We are going to get answers out of her. As long as those A.D.A parasites haven't found out where she is-

A knock came at the door. It was loud and deliberate as Yamaki looked at Renamon. However, whoever was on the other side did not have any patience as the door busted open and several men in uniforms stormed in, guns and all.

"POLICE! GET DOWN!" they screamed and Yamaki swore. He was about to pull a fast one but the officer punched Yamaki into a wall. I did not see where Renamon went but if she was the same Renamon I trained with, then she left as soon as she heard that knock on the door. I looked at the police frightened.

"Sir, we found her." one radioed in as another was taking the cuffs off me. I shook and pleaded at them not to hurt me.

"It's okay. We are here to save you, Miss Rose." The officer addressed me and helped me out of the chair. The cuffs were off and I rubbed my wrists.

 _Miss Rose?_

I was leaded out of the hall where I saw several Tamers and digimon pressed into the wall being cuffed. Rika was one of them and managed to spit at me.

" **YOU KILLED THEM. YOU MONSTER**!"

I was in shock as I was escorted faster into a hallway and up to a elevator. I wiped off the spit in disgust. I was in Hypnos I realized, getting off at the main lobby where several officers were stationed. I was looking around and saw several people in more cuffs. I felt something releasing inside me as I saw the exit. I wanted more than anything to get out of here. I was released by police into paramedics who took me onto a stretcher.

"I'm Okay. No-really!" I assured, resisting the assistance. "Can I just get an ice pack?" My face was hurting now and it pained me to make any expression.

"Let her go." came a familiar female voice and I felt odd. It was like a relief but I was becoming dizzy from the shock that kept entering my system.

Erika Rose, my aunt came up to me in her expensive business suit, and stern sea green eyes. She looked almost younger, with her blonde hair in a chignon, makeup on point, and lips curled into a smile. She hugged me.

"I'm so glad we saved you, Lindy."


	3. Being Human

**The Saga: Surrender**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

Chapter Three: **Being Human**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I own the Rose family including Lindy.

* * *

Aunt Erika lead me into a limo away from reporters and bystanders. It was a sleek black limo that inside looked like it was fit for a president. A mini bar, leather seats, lights, a T.V, even a laptop as I noticed someone inside already typing away making a Skype call to someone else. I almost didn't want to step inside but Erika insisted.

"Auntie Erika," I pleaded, watching the Hypnos building fade away as we drove down Yang Street. "What is going on? Why did-"

"We tracked your phone to the building. Those monsters thought they were being so clever." she seethed, looking at me warmly. "But that is being taken care of. You're safe Lindy. No one is going to hurt you."

I felt relieved at that, but at the back of my mind something was terribly wrong. Last time I checked, Aunt Erika lived in Niagara-on-the-Lake, Canada and did not know any Japanese. Now, I see her requesting to the driver to take us to somewhere on North Shinjuku in Setyagua. I never heard of this place before...

"Erika, I thought they were my friends." I admitted, hanging my head low. "What did I do wrong?"

"Those people?" She asked, disgusted. "They were never your friends-remember? You always kept complaining they shut you out. You even hated babysitting for these little kids awhile ago-said it was a complete nightmare."

Nightmare? I didn't think it was that bad I thought. Ai and Mako had their bad days but they were just kids. "Well, after mom and dad abandoned me-"

"What? Lindy, your parents never abandoned you." Aunt Erika informed me putting a hand on my shoulder. "They are a little strict with your upbringing, I will give you that, but they love you."

"But I'm a hy-" I stopped. It was night time I realized, and looked at my body, I did not see myself change into a digimon. Usually I would feel it or glow when I change but this time nothing. No gloves, no dark blue fur, no shrinkage, no annoying stares, no tail-none of that sort.

"Human?" I finished looking outside and at myself in the window's reflection. I looked at my hands. Aside from details, I still looked the same! Aunt Erika finished saying something to the guy in the limo and laughed at me.

"Honey, of course you are human! What else could you be? Maybe we should've take you to the hospital..." She put a hand on my face. "I'll make sure the best doctors look at you-"

" **No**!" I cried putting my hands up. I gave a small smile. "I mean-no, thank you-I'm okay. Just a little bit off after shock after what they were saying to me. And the hitting-"

"Oh darling, I know..." Erika started to ramble about court proceedings and charges she was going to tack on to the Tamers but I didn't listen to her. I cut everything out as I gave a whoop of joy in my head. I almost wanted to scream it to the streets.

No more changing. No more having no night life. No more looking at mirror to a replica of Impmon. No more freaky digivolving. No more save the world responsibility. No more hiding my secret.

 **I WAS A HUMAN AGAIN! NO MORE CURSE! YAHOO!**

"You sure you are okay? I don't want to send your parents into a frenzy." I shook my head vigorously as we drove up to the nice, large house. It was pretty with a large fence, white walls, and a backyard. I don't remember this was where my parents lived. I thought they moved back to Canada?

"We live here?" I asked. Erika nodded. This place must have coasted a few million dollars (and even more in yen). It was modern with see through windows and expensive security cameras stationed around.

"You've lived here for a few months, Lindy! After the whole campaign started, we had to upgrade, stupid Tamers were trying to find out where we lived. Don't worry I added extra security. Of course once we win, we can move into Tokyo. Now, _that_ has a sight. Oh look, your parents are outside waiting. Let's go see them." Erika stepped out the car happily while I looked through the window.

There they were. My parents. James and Eleanor Rose in the flesh. I remember the last time I saw them and cringed. They were just understanding that I turned into a digimon at night...then they left me that note. I felt uneasy remembering that awful Christmas night and the next morning was even worse.

But what if they still hated me? I hesitated holding my hand on the handle of the limo. I don't think I could handle that...all over again.

 _You want to go back to Hypnos and get beaten up again? Let's go! I'm dying to see mom and dad._ My inner thought cried.

I let my inner thoughts indulge me and I stepped out of the limo. There, I slowly walked up the path steps to see my mother and father again.

Mom cut her hair short into a pixie cut and it looked nice. She had an expensive dress on and looked like she got a complete makeover. My father looked nice, lost some weight but was also wearing a nice suit too.

"Oh, sweetie!" Mom cried opening her arms. She had tears in her green eyes and my dad beckoned me.

"Mom?" I gasped. It was when I actually said 'mom' I realized how desperately I missed them. I missed my parents and you were damn right that I went into their arms crying. I was actually sobbing. I held my mom tight and felt my dad embrace me too. "Dad!" I cried gasping for air as I cried some more. I didn't care whatever happened before. I wanted this so bad since I started to live with the Haruki family. This was all I wanted-to hug my parents once more. I felt loved again. Truly loved.

"Let's get you inside cleaned up and some food. Erika, thank you." My mom said something else to Aunt Erika and took me inside under her wing. I settled down and stopped crying eventually.

The house was warm and comforting. It had this big hall with dozens of my mom's artwork. I saw a crystal chandelier hang above us with crystals glistening sending beautiful speaks of light into the room. I looked to my left and saw a dining room fit for kings. It had a large wood carved table with an impeccable dining set. There was endless bottles of wine planted on the walls with fancy names and dates. I darted my eyes to the kitchen, done up in a Italian rustic style with an marble island in the center, stainless steel appliances on the side and the smell of a hot stew filling my nostrils. I kind wished that I didn't cry so much so I could properly smell the aroma of sage, oregano and thyme.

I felt a rush of euphoria fill me with lush memories of home. My father cooking, my mother getting dirty from her artwork, me complaining that I don't ever get a bigger allowance, and Jackson running around. The nostalgia was almost too much to handle as I grasped for a chair near by. It was made out of wood as well and was quite comfortable to sit in. The black dog went to my side and barked happily. I scratched his ears hesitantly. Since I became a hybrid, animals were never fond of me but it seems that Jackson treated me as I was before-not when I went to the house with the twins and he whined. I was glad I could see Jackson again, I missed him terribly.

"I'll grab you a bowl and some bread." My dad called out and my mother kept a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and politely said thank you as he set down the food in front of me. Trying to resist the urge to wolf down everything like I do when I'm with Impmon, I take a small spoonful of food and swallow. It tasted amazing. I dug in for more.

"What did they do to you?" My mom said looking at my bruises. I gulped another spoonful of food before I answered.

"I remember...they took me into this room and asked me these questions. They hit me...screamed at me-it was horrible. Mom, dad I had no idea they would do that to me."

"That's what those nasty Tamers do sweetie. They kidnapped you and were trying to get a ransom out of us." My dad explained sighing and rubbing his tired eyes. "I'm just glad you are safe. Never leave the house unattended, got it?"

"Sure." I would agree to anything if I could get another moment like this. I never felt so...at home with my parents here. I felt a little guilty as I remember kissing Impmon was probably the best feeling ever or times where I enjoy a night with Ai and Mako playing one of their games. They weren't bad kids I admitted honestly. Tai and Yuki were amazing parents as well. I remember they took me shopping for a wardrobe, new makeup, and even got me into that private school.

But, I felt odd. So many things were not making sense. Why was I human again? Why did the Tamers have it out for me now? Why was Erika here in Japan? Where was Ai and Mako? Why was Impmon not human in the day time? Why did he despise me?

The phone rang and I heard my mother pick it up.

"Yes, Markus. Lindy is fine. Would you like to talk to her?"

I froze. The food in my mouth suddenly became unappetizing. Markus- _my Uncle Markus_? But, I saw him die...I saw his body. I felt like puking remembering that horrible incident. How angry I become, what I became afterwards. A monster made itself inside me and unleashed it to everyone. It even got Impmon almost killed...

"Hello?" I did not realize that the phone was on my ear already. No-this was moving way too fast...

"Lindy! I'm glad you are alright, kid!" Markus sounded far away but that was his voice. His cocky voice. I didn't even retort about the 'kid' comment. I was in complete shock.

"I'm okay. How are you?" I lied unsure where I was trying to lead the conversation. I was still getting my senses over the fact that he was alive. My uncle was alive! Still in Canada...he was safe.

"Ah, grabbing shit heads the usual. Kid, don't ever grow up okay? It's a nightmare out there with this whole Anti-Digimon campaign going strong. It's a luck that we are able to defend ourselves against those monsters."

"Right." I muttered but my mom picked up the phone from my ear. I didn't really want to do anything more. I don't think I can handle anything else new. She ended the conversation and told him to send our love to Kari and Aunt Mel. I pushed the plate away from me.

"I think I want to lie down." I told my parents who nodded with understanding.

"Take your time, Lindy. We excused you from school for a few days to recover. Even your coach understands."

I assume I have some sort of coach for soccer and just waved it off. I eventually found my room after some searching and stepped inside.

It was large, with a beautiful dark blue bed off to the side with so many pillows. The walls were a nice soft blush with wallpaper that reminded me of a royal garden. I saw some of my clothes were hanging on a rack off to the side. Curious, I glanced at some of my outfits but widened my eyes in surprise. What is Alexander McQueen doing in my wardrobe? Armani? Gucci? I had expensive tastes. I loved fashion, and wearing very trendy things, but this was insane! This one blouse would cost me two months of my allowance!

"Ok..." I whispered looking around. I need to sleep or else I was going to make myself go crazy. I assured myself I was safe and peeled my clothes off. I didn't realize until I looked at the mirror that I looked different.

My blonde hair was cut shorter almost to my shoulders and it had several highlights in it. I had bruises forming on my face but I was done up with makeup and beautiful diamond earrings. I looked a little skinnier and I noticed that I had some kind of calorie counter on my desk. Ugh. Gross, I hate counting calories.

I was in my underwear and bra but when I felt the soft silk sheets I just had to throw off the bra. God sleeping nude felt good I admitted blushing. I could never get away with this back at the house. I felt guilty all of a sudden.

What was home? Today, apparently this is my home but I still remember Yuki and Tai's house as my home with my cramped basement bedroom which Impmon and I shared. The small backyard with a tree that blossomed pretty in the spring. The kitchen which traditional Japanese cooking would go on and I would frequently catch Impmon stuffing his face. Even the bathroom where you couldn't flush the toilet or the water would get boiling hot. Or that one stair that everyone avoided because it creaked too loudly.

I was so tired...I had to let myself sleep. I'll process this in the morning.

And sleep is what I finally did.

* * *

Author's Note: This edit was for my late 'brother' Jackson. I will always miss you.


	4. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

**The Saga: Surrender**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Life Styles of the Rich and Famous**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I own Lindy and the Rose Family.

* * *

I woke up, grateful for the dreamless sleep and got into the shower. Hot showers solve anything I blissfully thought cleaning myself up. At least I liked the same smells I joked picking up a bottle of citrus shampoo and cleaning up. I relished in the high pressure of the shower water. It was nothing like the one back home, where the ceiling had a few cracks that I would stare at. Also, I didn't have to worry about anyone barging in.

Washed, dressed in a beige blouse with dark jeans and a black blazer, and makeup done (I only put on some mascara, blush and some foundation to cover my bruises) I done up my hair and took a look around my room. Some photos were familiar and showed my friends in Canada or a picture of me just arriving to Japan. Some were not really familiar such as me with some girls from my supposed school or a soccer photo that I was part of. I traced a finger on myself in the photos. I looked so happy...Why don't I remember any of this?

I saw my laptop in the corner and it peaked my interest. I tried my hardest to recollect some kind of memory but no dice. Reasoning, I had a few explanations.

One, some digimon had a sick idea to put me in coma dream. Two, I made a deal with someone and was free of the curse. Three...shoot I got nada. I wasn't cut out to make these kinds of theories, I can bearly hang on to an explanation of the pathagram theorem.

"I don't know what happened!" I groaned, giving up. Anything could have happened. It was all still confusing and I felt a prang of hurt remembering Rika hitting me...Impmon calling me a bitch...Yamaki screaming at me. Renamon hurting me gave me nausea and I almost wanted to upchuck in a bucket. I resisted and turned away.

I went to my Facebook account and searched. This would be where I could find some relative information. Sure enough, my profile was littered with these "Anti-Digimon" campaign posts.

 _Lindy Rose says "Stand together everyone! It is not natural for these things to be here! We must get rid of them and make our world better._

What the heck? Why would I write that? Another one.

 _Support the Anti-Digimon campaign where we will outlaw digimon for good! Help the children brain washed by this propaganda._

I felt sicker to my stomach. This was not me. This can't be me. I clicked further and found some poster with my face on it.

"My life was ruined by Digimon. Support us to help others like me who have been hurt by digimon."

"This is ridiculous." I said shaking my head. I'm a poster child for this 'Anti-Digimon' campaign? What kind of world was this?

Erika seemed to be a huge part of the campaign as well with videos of her on a podium speaking against the whole digimon. People cheered as she talked about the safety of children, and talking about sending them back. For some of the videos I stood by her side, cold and having this expressionless face on camera. I looked good though I thought looking at some kind of silver lining.

I never hated digimon. Even when D-Reaper struck in my home town, I was more afraid than I was of hating them. After, I was placed with the curse, I had so much more understanding of them and I became part of it! I was-(am?) part digimon myself and I would never hurt any child. It just went against my code-blood-whatever I call it these days.

But now...I felt glad I didn't have to change every night. I could go out! I could do a sleep over at a friends house or...I don't know! Anything! I felt free.

I heard a ping from my computer and saw someone messaged me. It was someone named Ayaki and she wanted to know if I was still up for the party tonight. Sure I replied half heartily. Whatever, not like I actually had a social life.

I don't realize what I was saying yes to but this point I was basking in the glow of my new...well I would not call it 'fortune' exactly, but it was certainty a step up from Yuki and Tai's house. The wardrobe was to die for, I looked hot, and best of all I can go downstairs and see my parents who I hadn't seen in months.

"I think I will do just that." I chimed happily and with my trademark smile I skipped down the stairs. Just like that, I see my parents in the kitchen making some coffee.

"Morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" My dad asked, looking up from his newspaper. I replied great and said the bed felt amazing.

"That's good. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure." I replied sitting down having some orange juice. I was being _served_ breakfast! At my other house, I was usually getting the kids to settle down and eat their breakfast while scrapping against Impmon for food. He can eat a lot and if I wasn't careful I would lose my food to him. But I had to do no scrapping as I happily ate half an omelette and a sausage.

"Wow look at you!" exclaimed my mom putting a dish away. "You never eat this much, after all we tried."

"What do you mean?" I swallowed my food and took another bite. This was delicious!

"That stupid calorie counting thing you love to do. I swear it makes me pull my hair out." Dad sighed. "You are skinny enough as it is and the coach wants you to pack on some pounds so you don't fly away during a game."

My parents were concerned for me. _Concerned!_ This was almost a dream come true! I wouldn't mind packing on some pounds, I did feel lighter than air.

"Oh, Lindy. You are being picked up by Auntie Erika soon. You have a photo shoot." My mom reminded me and handed a golden credit card. "Afterwards go treat yourself to some new clothes. You deserve it."

My jaw almost dropped. Telling a teenage girl to shop? How could I not?! This was the life! Woah...how much of a limit did this bad boy have?

* * *

The ride to the photo shoot was boring, save for Auntie Erika explaining some contract she made with a business. She seemed more excited for that than what I was doing.

"Auntie Erika, what is this photo shoot about?" I asked taking a sip of sparkling water, walking into the studio where the shoot was taking place. People bowed respectfully at me and my aunt and I felt flattered. I never received this curtsy before!

"Oh, just some more campaign stuff. That other one was so outdated." Erika flipped her blonde hair back and I looked confused.

"It's just a little photo no biggie." an assistant said. "We can Photoshop the bruises from your face if it's too noticeable."

I felt my stomach clench. Maybe that food was not such a good idea. Please don't make me puke it up, stomach.

"Our campaign.." I started looking at my aunt for some kind of answer. "It's not just to kill the digimon is it?"

My aunt perked up from her tablet and looked at me. "No, sweetie of course not. We explained this to you a thousand times. We are just going to put them back where they belong and save the children. You know how many died from those rogue digimon battles."

"Died?" I asked looking around for some kind of clarify. Nothing. I was lead out of a lobby and into makeup and wardrobe.

"Let's get her hair done-I want something polished. Make sure those bruises don't show or else someone is getting fired." Erika warned giving me a wink. I smiled, she sure knew how to get a crew together.

About a hour later, I met the photographer who was so excited to take this photo op with me. To meet the Lady Rose he explained made his heart swoon. I blushed.

"That is what we will be calling you." Erica explained, sending a text. "Lady Rose." Had a nice ring to it, I admitted.

"Why am I..." I trailed off as I was being changed into a sleek red dress. It was beautiful with the cut really short near my thighs but it was longer in the back and it made my legs look amazing. I looked good I thought with some pride taking a few peaks at my body. It has been so long since I dressed myself like this. There were gold embellishments in the middle and it has see through lace arms.

"Bring in the dummy!" The photographer cried and in the other room a rustle came out and I noticed two large men in dark suits bringing a Gotsumon that was knocked cold onto the set. I stared at the digimon. It looked like it was beaten pretty badly. I felt a cold prickle touch the back of my neck.

No...

 _Lindy, this isn't right._ I told myself but I ignored it. It was probably a dummy right? Like an actual dummy.

"Ok, sweetie come here." The photographer extended his hand. "Not to worry about the _thing_ here-he's not awake." The slumped digimon was the size of a child with its body made out of rock. It had some curled ears on top and a large mouth that hung open.

It wasn't a dummy I realized as they instructed me to step on it. Like I was digging my heel into it-into the ground he explained getting passionate about me looking like I beat it to death. My hands went clammy and I trembled. This was not me...

"I..." I stumbled over and the photographer made my black heel connect with the digimon's head. This felt so wrong, I thought. For a second, I imagined Impmon's head was there instead and me crushing my heel into his head.

 _I can't._

I broke out of my trance and let my instincts take over.

I found myself out of the studio and on the streets walking in a fast pace. I hailed a cab and directed him to take me to Shinjuku Park. He looked me over since I was wearing a deep cut dress, but I didn't care. I threw the gold card at him, he stepped on the pedal and we zoomed off into the city. My heart was still beating so fast and I clutched the seat to try to calm me down. _Momentai...momentai...Terriermon, this would be a good time to tell me to Momentai!_

The entrance of the park made me feel calm somehow like I could let go of what just occurred at the photo shoot. The more I walked forward the less likely I was going to go back. That wasn't a campaign-that was propaganda. How could I let myself be a part of that? That was utterly disgusting! What had I been thinking!?

I felt a little hot in the cheeks as people stared at my strange ensemble, but I kept walking up a set of stairs and off to the far side was Guilmon's hideout. Sometimes, as a digimon, I would escape over here and just let my thoughts wander. Sometimes, Guilmon would be there and we would talk or play or Impmon would find me out there and hang out with me. It depended on my mood. However, there was no red dinosaur digimon there anymore. There was a memorial in place outside the gate and I felt my stomach lurch as it said the following.

 _Here lies Takato Matsuki and Gulimon two of the bravest heroes whoever lived._

Oh right...their gone. I felt numb. It was like a fairytale nightmare. I just could not believe they were gone. I knelt at their grave, a little unsteady in my voice,

"I don't know what happened on that rooftop." I began. "But, I just want you to know that I would never hurt you guys. You were some of the first friends I ever had here. You were the ones who accepted me for who I was. I'll figure this out. Don't worry."

I felt confused as I remember that video that Yamaki showed me. In it, I was a human and somehow I pushed Gallantmon off the roof. That was just impossible-even if I was still a hybrid...something was fishy.

I walked out of the park depressed and thought about swinging by home to get some regular clothes on. I hailed another taxi when I heard a voice.

"Lindy!"

It was some girl who had dark hair and many piercings. I suppose I was someone she knew. I let the taxi pass and walked up to her. Please, don't let her be a Tamer.

"Hey girl! You look good!" She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Let's head to the house, we got to start prepping for the party soon."

Party? What party?

"C'mon! I'll lend you my clothes. The boys will be climbing on you like a tree if they saw you in that get up!"

I was lead to another house by this girl who I learned was Ayaki, the girl from the computer. We tried on outfits and chatted briefly about her life and drama. Something about seeing two guys at once...I didn't exactly care.

"Aya..." I said changing into some jeans and a cute t-shirt with a butterfly on it. "Was I ever weird, like at night?"

"Huh?" Ayaki looked up from her phone. "Oh, hey that's a totally cute shirt. Um, no but you are a party animal at night if that's what you mean."

"Party animal?"

"You end up wasted half of the time crawled on some lap of a guy! Don't you remember that time with Yame? Or Sohato? Or Yoshiro?" Ayaki checked her makeup and sighed. "Jeez, life styles of the rich and famous over here. At least try to stay sober tonight. Last thing you should be is knocked up with some guy's kid."

"I don't really remember..." I admitted, looking a little disappointed in myself. Was I that easy to get laid with? I always thought I would've waited...

* * *

The night came and the house was starting to fill up with random people I somehow knew. Guys would give me looks up and down my body, girls were telling me how lucky I was being so rich, and I constantly was given drinks...even a little bit of pot as a dealer passed by and said it was on the house. I dropped it off on a table in the kitchen and quietly exited the house. This just wasn't my scene. I was getting annoyed at the loud music, the stupid drunk people, and what I guessed was Sohato who wanted to...well, I think you know what he wanted from me.

I never understood how I ended up back at the park but there I was walking alone. I should play some sad music because I looked pretty pathetic walking alone trying to figure out this whole life that I had laid out that I can't even remember.

"Ai, this way." someone called out and I perked my ears. I know that voice...

I saw a flash of brown hair on another path and I almost gave a gasp of surprise. It was the twins! They were here at the park at night? Why? It was late out...and way past their bedtime. But, within me I felt happy I saw them.

Well, I had nothing else better to do. So, I started to follow them. Maybe out of everyone, those kids had an idea what happened to me I thought hopeful.


	5. Sacrifice

**The Saga: Surrender**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Five:** Sacrifice

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I own Lindy.

* * *

I stayed in the trees, hugging them and jumped over some bushes in order not to be seen by the small children. However, it was becoming difficult as one of the twins kept darting down different paths. The foliage grew thick and I was forced on the path a fair ways behind. This is when I could come in handy as a digimon I thought annoyed.

Eventually, we came to some kind of clearing in the park where it was just an open field with the clear night sky above me. What shocked me was the digital barrier in the center. That white fog brought some unpleasant memories back. What were these kids doing?! They know better than to go into a digital barrier without us! Maybe Impmon was already there? I didn't want to think of them going in there all alone...

I saw Mako go in and assumed Ai was already in there...was Impmon taking his Tamers to his battles now? I pondered. I remember him and myself talking about taking the Tamers with us to battles but he seemed to set in keeping them safe when I suggested maybe trying to teach them a thing or two about battling. It was one thing for me having to learn how to battle digimon-I was part digimon myself, but the purple rookie almost had a parental tone about the whole topic.

"Their just kids toots. Let them be until their older." He would say firmly. Come to think of it, in the digital world he was so worried about their well being it was like he was completely another 'mon. I was really attracted to that. Impmon would be chasing Ai when she would run off to explore while I would steadily assure Mako we were alright and hold his hand.

I relished in some kind of 'happy' memory of Impmon in the back of my mind. I seriously missed him. Well, the old him-not this one that thought I was all kinds of backwards crazy. Inside the barrier, I heard shouting and the loud roar. Oh God, that sounded like a big digimon I thought worried and tagged right in after them. The fog was blinding at first and I scolded myself. I'm not a digimon anymore and I can't really do anything. What was I going to do? Scare it away with my golden american express credit card? Smart move, Lindy.

"Take that!" I heard Ai called and I cautiously walked through the fog until I could see the battle. The monster they were facing was some kind of lizard type I had never seen before with armor and a dagger in it's claw. It's yellow eyes seemed to focus on the battle at hand and not me thankfully. I saw Mako off to the side holding his D-Arc and some cards trying to figure something out. However, Ai was no where to be seen. This was how that terrible night began where I saved Ai, but to my relief, I saw Impmon taking on the digimon as Beelzemon shooting his guns. Something else caught my eye.

There was another digimon that flew around it. It looked like a red figure on a broomstick. It had long red claws and a black cape bellowing behind it. Closely I could see brown hair peak out. A black ghostly cat followed it. What was this digimon? Trying to remember the card game, I could not come up with anything. I wasn't much for the card game and the twins were always able to identify the digimon for me when I battled. Whoever it was, it was doing a good job distracting the enemy so Beelzemon could get a clear shot of it.

"Aqua Blaster!" the red digimon cried using it's broom to send a jet full of water at the lizard monster. It cried in pain and Beelzemon finished it off by slicing through it. Almost immediately, the witch like digimon absorbed the data. I felt a little sick to my stomach. Beelzemon told me once a long, time ago that I should never absorb another digimon's data. I wanted to at first-it felt like a need I couldn't control but after a few battles, I got used to the feeling and let the data fade away. A good comparison was murdering someone and eating them. After that pleasant thought in my mind, I had no problem not absorbing data. Takato told me one time that maybe if we didn't absorb their data, they could come back someday. Beelzemon looked sad when he said that and to this day I had no clue why. Just, when I watched that red digimon absorb the data, I had to resist the uncomfortable twists in my stomach.

"Good job, kid." Beelzemon gruffed to the digimon. Even from afar, I could see he seemed fond of the digimon and not tense by it. I wondered who that was as Beelzemon did not see it as a threat. I watch the barrier dissipate and realized I was kinda stick out in the field with no cover. I needed to hide. I stepped back and cringed I snapped a twig. I would have disappointed Renamon in my stealth skills if she saw that. Crud.

The mega turned around with inhuman speed. I saw him narrowing his vicious green eyes at me. The witch gasped frowning and Mako looked mad at me. I wanted to be gone. Like now. I made myself back up slowly but Beelzemon was quicker and before I could turn around he had one of his guns on me.

"Scream, and I'll shoot you." He instructed. His green eyes pierced mine and held a hand up. I surrendered myself without putting up a fight, I knew how a battle worked out against digimon versus a human and most times, the digimon wins.

"I don't want to cause trouble, Beelzemon." I said fearfully.

"Looks like trouble found you." he replied. I almost flinched at the tone of his voice. It was like he was disgusted with me. "The only reason you are alive right now is cause I'm trying to set an example for my Tamers. Move."

As I complied and came towards him, I looked at the witch digimon and she seemed shocked that I was here.

"It's Lindy. Relax, she's alone." Beelzemon assured the kid and I looked around.

"Where is Ai?" I asked a little on edge. If things were different, I would be strangling him thinking that Ai was hurt. "What did you do with Ai, Beelzemon? I could have sworn I heard her."

"Ai is right here." Mako said pointing to the witch like digimon. I inspected the digimon and made a face.

"Uh..." But then I heard her spoke. It made a pit in my stomach.

"He's right. Technically, I'm Witchmon now but still a hybrid, no thanks to you. Don't you remember, Lindy?" she asked raising an eyebrow. That was Ai?! What...

"Oh, great here she goes. You-No. I see you going to do that crazy talk again, don't ya-" Beelzemon warned with his gun and I zipped it. I could not believe that Ai was this digimon. She flew down and looked at me interestingly. Her brown hair was flowing down her back, and her eyes were this deep red. She looked like she could pass for a teenager. But I knew deep down that was the little girl that I saved. That was Ai Haruki.

"You're a big meanie getting my friends locked up." Ai accused and I thought frightened that she was going to hurt me. Digimon attacks against humans never work out well. Trust me from experience.

"Beelzemon we have to go home." Mako said pulling on the mega. Sighing, he knelt down and picked up the young Tamer. Ai-or Witchmon looked at me.

"Are we going to let her go, Bee?" she asked turning to him. I did not like the look that Beelzemon gave me but I knew that I had to sort this right. I had to explain myself now. Or I was never going to get this chance. Or I was going to get seriously hurt I thought thinking of that interrogation.

"She changes only at night doesn't she?" I asked. "That's her Champion form right?" I took a step forward. "I know you guys think I'm this Lindy that ruined your lives but I'm not. I can prove it." I didn't know how I was going to prove it-the mere fact that I was completely human kinda ruined my whole 'I'm part digimon' argument.

"How?" Beelzemon growled. "Ai is stuck like this. Ya know what that's like?! HUH!?" I flinched at his raised voice. He sure knows how to put the fear of God into me.

"Because I am-er-was a hybrid too!" I cried out. "I was like her! I was like you, Ai! I saved you when that digimon almost killed me. Then the Digi-gnome saved me and I turned into a digimon at night. I could also digivolve! "

The dark mega put Mako down. "I'm so sick of this." He muttered. "Ya think ya can trick us like that!? We all saw what ya did to Takato and pineapple head! We know how you feel about us 'freaks'."

"I'm not that Lindy." I snapped, stepping forward. I saw Beelzemon look at me strange. "I'm not some digimon hating spoiled girl. I was a hybrid who will protect Ai and Mako with my life. I saved them and you from digimon, I sacrificed my family and my whole life to stand by the twins. Their parents took me in, I taught about my life, you taught me how to fight and defend myself. You became my friend! You became one of my best friends, Beelzemon! I don't know why you don't remember or why everything is like this but I still have these memories and I'll be a god damn fool to give up on you! I might be stupid sometimes, but I know when I have to fight for something and I'll fight for you to believe me until it kills me!" I paused. My tone was calm but firm at this point. My confidence was coming back. "And I know you are not going to kill me because deep down you don't see me as a threat. You walk around like some bad digimon, but I know deep down you're one of the kindest people I know." My eyes gazed up at his and somehow I could see something inside him letting himself relax. He put the gun away.

"You get ten minutes to prove it to me. If I don't like it, I'm gunna throw you in the nearest digital portal we can find and break your legs."

I agreed. They took me and we went out of Shinjuku Park back to their house. My house I thought, slightly excited. It was nice at the other place but here it was where I could call it home.

* * *

Beelzemon kept up his mega form as they entered the house but Ai changed back into her rookie form. She was a brown Impmon with pink bandana and gloves and a symbol on her tummy I could not understand. Her fangs stuck out of her mouth and she looked tired, almost exhausted but happy to be home and going to get some sleep.

"Munchkins, get to bed. No sneaking out, Ai." Beelzemon instructed scooting the kids up to bed. This was the Beelzemon I remember, the one that enforced a bedtime for the twins. He sat at the table and put the gun down. and I sat down across from him. It felt so weird to be near him again like this...alone. I pushed down the memories of me and him-that has to wait.

"Nice not being in handcuffs this time." I joked and he frowned.

"You are running out of time. Talk." No beating around the bush, he must really hate me I thought sadly. I would usually get some kind of retort or joke thrown at me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked brushing my blonde hair back. "I have questions too."

"Tell me this." He asked as he brought up a bottle from under the table and took a swing. It as some kind of whisky. Great he drinks, I thought sarcastically. "I remember you when ya first saw me like this and every time after that- ya were petrified. But tonight, you were not even flinching at the sight of me. Why arn't ya scared?"

"Because, I know who you are." I replied softly. "It's all an act. The whole bad guy who doesn't care about anyone's opinion-but I know you care about Ai and Mako. You would do anything for them. I remember you telling me about this big mistake you made in the past-a deal with Chatsuramon and it cost a life. Afterwards, you had some sort of debt you wanted to clear but no matter how many good deeds you did, it never felt cleared. I don't know much about it still, but I told you in the past that if you ever needed to talk, I would always be there for you."

Beelzemon stared at me for a second unsure of what to say. He took another sip of the alcohol and paused.

"Gimmie a question."

"What happened to Ai?" I asked shaking my head. "Why is she like that?"

"You don't remember?" Beelzemon spat and laughed darkly. "Figures, you were a lousy babysitter. It was almost Christmas. We were in another digital barrier and Ai and Mako ran in without us. I went in and battled him but he managed to hit Ai with one of his attacks. You just stood there shocked and crying. I managed to save her but it cost her deeply. Every night she changes into a digimon and has to hide herself."

I looked at the mega in disbelief. That night...I saved Ai! I remember pushing her away just in time...and I took that hit. It hurt so bad. I felt so guilty, I could not imagine how the little girl could have felt. I was screaming in so much pain. There was some kind of mistake!

"I was supposed to be hit." I whispered. "I was supposed to turn into a digimon and live through that curse."

"Well, last time I checked, she's still a digimon and you are sitting here like a pathetic human, with money, and fancy clothes, and a family." He took another swing of the booze and finished the bottle off. He grabbed another. "If you are not the Lindy that we know...then who are you? Ya sure don't act like her."

"I'm...Lindy." I replied "But I don't think this was supposed to happen. I have all these memories of us...and none of this life. I remember spending Chrsitmas with you guys, I remember my family leaving me, I remember all four of us getting stuck in the digital world with Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon. This world is so messed up, I ran out on this photo shoot with a digimon being pinned down. It was disgusting what they were trying to make me do. Beelzemon you have to believe me when I say this, I'm so sorry about Takato and Gulimon."

Beelzemon stopped drinking and looked like he wanted to kill me. I put my hands up.

"You don't think that footage was strange? How could I push Gallantmon away? He was in his mega form while I'm this twiggy human. Beelzemon you have to know that something was not right about that..."

He stood up and walked away. I was crest fallen until he turned around.

"Well, go ahead."

"What?"

"Push me." he grunted.

I pushed him as hard as I could but to my amazement even with a bottle of booze in his system, he stayed put. I even tried using my full weight (which wasn't much). It felt so strange to be near him like this. I felt my heart flutter but I forced it down. This was so not the right time to try and convince him that we were an item.

"Give up?"

I huffed a little and crossed my arms.

"It's not like I'm not trying. I swear. That footage has to be fake or something because I can sprout a million things that doesn't make sense. I can talk about a million things about you and the things we did together-"

"I believe ya."

I looked around shocked. He believes me?

"How...why...you really do?"

"I killed a lot of mon, some cold blood killers, you arn't one of those types. I can just tell. You seem to care a lot for those kids even though you were begging to leave last time I really saw you. Somehow...you are different. You don't even flinch when I look at you. The other Lindy did." A thought I saw a flicker of sadness, but it was too quick to judge.

A thoughtful pause and Beelzemon got a glass and passed it to me full with some whisky. I took a sip. Screw it. I needed it. I coughed at the taste and earned a half laugh from the mega.

"Ya defiantly not Lindy. She could have cleared that glass no problem."

"Jesus, did I have a drinking problem?" I cried worried. What was it with me and alcohol?

"Ya, you sure did. Since Ai got hit by that attack," the green eyed mega replied. "I think ya were so guilty about it that you rather be plastered than dealin' with the crap straight on. Came downstairs a few times to find you pass out drunk."

I stared down at my drink. How much did I really change from that incident? It must have been so hard feeling that guilty about Ai. I would feel guilty too. That does not give me the excuse to be a pathetic drunk! I felt angry at myself-I can't be this stupid!

"How did ya parents take it? When you were a supposed 'hybrid'?" Beelzemon took back my glass and drunk it.

"I was branded a freak and they ditched me." I replied straight and he raised his eye brows. "You tried to warn me but I suppose you didn't want to upset me-then Uncle Mark died..."

"Who?"

I remembered talking to my uncle on the phone yesterday. Oh right, hes alive now...somehow. I shook my head.

"It's a long story, and frankly, you wouldn't believe me. Can you imagine me as a crazed mega digimon bent on killing everyone?"

Beelzemon made a face. Of course, he couldn't imagine that I was Deciliousmon-that psychotic pink haired digimon.

"No."

"Didn't think so." I muttered. I felt slightly drunk. A few moments passed with him drinking and me just trying to gather my words.

"I have to change this." I said, finally after a few moments of silence. "I have to make things right."

Beelzemon snorted and took another drink.

"Lindy, what can ya do? Ya got a time machine behind your back? What's done is done. You can't change it."

In a second, I heard him growl and frowned. Something was not right, as the mega took out his gun and turned to me.

"You get somewhere safe. Someone's here."

"Who-" I asked but someone burst through the doors and ambushed the mega by sleeping darts. Within seconds, I was thrown away to another room and Ai was being brought down in cuffs by men in black. I looked at them closely. They were the same guys who attacked Hypnos and saved me. I growled.

"Let Ai go!" I was smacked away easily by one of the officers.

"Stay back!" One ordered and I saw Mako racing after Ai. I grabbed him just in time before one of the black men gave him a hit. Mako was fighting furiously with me.

"It's no use. We can't do anything. I don't want you to get hurt too." I cried as Mako pounded my chest and screamed at me. I held on tight and when the door closed Mako finally broke free.

"You let them take my sister and my partner-I hate you!"

"Mako!" I yelled grabbing his hand. "I'm not giving up on you. I don't care if you think I'm a bad person but as long as I'm breathing I'm going to save your sister and Beelzemon. Do you understand?" I struck a chord in Mako as he looked up at me.

"How?"

An idea sparked into my head. I could have sword a light bulb went off above me. I could fix this. Maybe, I could make this better.

"I'm Lindy Rose." I replied simply. "And I can figure out where they were taken. You just have to trust me."


	6. The Rule of Rose

**The Saga: Surrender**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Six:** The Rule of Rose

* * *

Mako and I stopped at my house and we snuck in easily. My parents were out and I still had a key to the house. Mako followed me through the house quietly. The child was pretty good about this I thought. I opened a few rooms and finally found the study where I assumed my parents had their Anti-Digimon propaganda stored. Maybe Erika had some info here too.

"You don't know where stuff is in your own house?" Mako asked in disbelief after watching me run into another washroom. I shrugged.

"Mako, I don't belong here. I don't know anything about this world. We got to fix your sister and get me back to being a digimon."

"And how do we do that? I'm just a kid, my digimon sister is locked up with my digimon and I'm stuck with you-last time I checked you weren't a digimon."

"Oh, ye of little faith," I began as I found what I was looking for. A card pass and some passwords written down. And a floor plan of where digimon and Tamers were being taken. "Do not underestimate me just yet. We can bust those two out of Hypnos. Since Erika took it over I'm going to assume that is where HQ is going to be."

We stole a car from my parents garage, (it was a Mercedes, figures) and we parked a block away from Hypnos. If I was correct, there was another entrance that was made as sort of an escape route. I took Mako and we went inside a old corner store that had a man sleeping at the counter. I ignored him and with a firm expression I opened the back room, Inside was a set of stairs and lead down to a restricted access door. I punched in a few codes.

Just like that, we were in Hypnos-a underground sector of it. Mako was impressed I knew how to get in.

"Where I came from, I was trained how to get in and out of Hypnos in case it was attacked. You were too."

"I was trained?"

"Sorta, me and Impy taught you some combat moves and how to use a few cards. But now isn't the time to talk. We got to keep quiet. Let's go."

Through the dark tunnel, there was a set of stairs that lead to the main lobby of the building. The trick was to go across the lobby and into the other elevator. With my key card that I swiped I could be able to access any floor I choose.

We landed in the lobby and around the corner was a guard at the desk. No one else was around and I grinned an impish smile.

"Okay Mako, this is what we are going to do..."

Within ten minutes I knocked out the guard while Mako was distracting him by pretending he was lost. I took the gun from the guard and we made our way to the elevator. Inside I checked my bullets.

"Okay ten bullets...could be worse." I mentioned grinning at the child.

"Are we going to save Ai and Beelzemon now?" whined Mako.

"Yeah, you can count on me." I assured the brown haired child and gave a thumbs up. It almost felt like old times I thought. The adrenaline was pumping in my veins and I welcomed it. It wasn't the same that makes me digivolve but it will have to do.

We reached one of the more secure floors that have no windows. I looked down the hallway and let a guard walk past. He was heading towards the washroom and I nodded.

"Let's go." We ran down silently and I looked at a paper that read who or what was in each cell. I found Ai and Beelzemon's cell easily and turned right. Mako followed while grabbing the keys.

"This would help." I thanked him.

I passed cells where several Tamers were locked in. Rika...Henry...Kazu...even Ryo. I passed by them silently. They would be screaming before I could get anything out. Luckily, they did not even glance out their doors.

We came to a cell near the end of the hall and I saw Ai in her Impmon form lying down. Impmon himself was staring at the wall.

I unlocked the door carefully and opened it up. Impmon stared at me and Mako in shock.

"How did you-"

"No, time. Take Ai and Mako, and you guys free the others." I was so serious that all Impmon could do was nod his head and wake up Ai. She flicked her tail in annoyance at me but I didn't care. She was going to be safe.

"Go!" I pushed the children at Impmon and he let them run ahead before facing me.

"Hey...um. Sorry bout all that stuff from before. Ya kinda cool for a human." He said and I gave a small smile.

"I'll make things right. I promise." I said and gave him the cell keys. Impmon caught them and gave a wink.

"See ya round, toots."

"Anytime Impy." I replied quietly but he didn't hear that because he was already gone. I circled around and looked at a computer by the front desk of the floor. It looks like the bottom floor was where the base of operations was. I headed down sneaking past some guards. I breathed heavily as I fit into a alcove to avoid another guard. Seeing some doors, I opened them and looked inside.

It was a grand office with a large aquarium in the back. Several decor was put on the walls including an old set of swords. A long mahogany desk stood between us and the chair was turned around not facing me. I growled getting my gun out. This must have been the leader the one who was behind all of this.

"Lindy!"

I looked to my left and gasped. Impmon was knocked out and Ai and Mako were held at gun point. The guard told me to drop my weapon. Cursing, I threw it down and kicked it off to the side as instructed. Another guard dropped me to my knees and I gasped in pain.

"You really should not be here. I still feel offended for you missing our little photo shoot."

I gasped as Erika Rose turned her chair to face me. Her face was twisted in a sneer as she stood up, decked out in her fancy suit and sharp heels. Her green eyes burned with hate and I shook my head.

"Auntie...Erika."

"You had so much potential Lindy," lectured Erika walking towards me. "I mean you were planted with that seed to hate so early, and you were so obedient. But somehow, you still turn out as one of those digimon loving FREAKS!" she screamed the last part and made me flinch. Slowly, my aunt composed herself and tossed her hair back. "I thought that fake video would turn you away for good from those Tamers. That child dying would have set them off for sure in a frenzy and it was so satisfying to watch them in pain." I knew that something fishy was behind that tape. It was all a set up against me! "Well, now I see what you really are at least." The blonde made her way towards Ai and laid a hand on her briefly. "This hybrid will serve a great purpose for my experiments." My evil aunt leaned really close to me and I could smell peppermint from her gum. "I wonder how many cuts I can make into her before she gives out?"

"GAH!" I cried trying to attack but the guard smacked me down before I could get close. I cried in pain. I felt almost like fainting but I fought the urge. I had to stay awake. I breathed deeply waiting for my aunt to continue. If only I could digivolve...if only I could be my old self!

"I'm going to kill you. It's just simpler that way. And after disposing these...pests, I will finish winning my campaign. Imagine, the Lady of Rose dies at the hand of the digimon and I vanquish it? I'll make it sound nicer than that. Maybe with a tribute or a medal or something.."

I felt hopeless but I saw that Impmon went missing. No one noticed he woke up and I felt a presence enter the room. A loud one. An angry and dangerous one.

" _Hey, bub_." I saw some guards turn around and cry out as Beelzemon came down into the room shooting. Guards dropped like flies and the wrath of the mega extended to Erika. She growled and pushed a button to send in more goons. I broke free and ran straight towards her. It was me against her! This was my fight!

My first attempt to attack was successful as I landed a round house kick on her. Harsh, I know but my aunt needed to be taught a lesson. She wiped some blood off her mouth and grinned at me.

"Wow, putting up a fight? I like your style." Erika lunged at me and swiped at my arm. I dodged and tried to use my elbow but she blocked. We fought meticulously dodging each other's attacks and giving out counter strikes. After a few moments, Erika crouched into her fight stance.

"Who taught you to fight?"

"An old friend." I grinned, remembering Impmon teaching me simple defense moves. I had to say, it came in handy finally. I gave out a cry and lunched forward punching her in the head but she got my chest, knocking me down. Another blow to my kidney made me cry out in pain. God this hurts, I miss being half digimon I thought and rolled to my side where I avoided a heel in my head. I got up and grimaced. I was hurt. Not good!

Erika picked up one of the swords on the wall and swung it at me. Cursing, I dodged it barely. This was not fair.

"You know Erika, I remember when you used to like me." I began, parrying a swipe. "And I missed it so much. But if having my family back and doing all these propaganda crap is what I have to do. Count me out. I'd rather be a freak with my real family." I cried giving a kick in the stomach to Erika. I paused watching her groan in pain. Ai suddenly came in biting Erika in the arm, who shrieked in agony. Yeah, those teeth do hurt I thought grinning at the young hybrid.

"Get off me you freak of a monster!" she cried ripping the brown Impmon off her and holding her up by her bandanna. "I'll make an example out of you."

"No, you won't!" I yelled and got in the way between Erika and Ai. I caused Ai to be dropped but let myself open for a direct hit with her sword. Oh god, please let this be the right thing to do I thought and accepted my fate.


	7. Azazel

**The Saga: Surrender**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:** Azazel

* * *

A moment passed and I did not feel any pain from a sharp sword. Or any pain for that matter. Perplexed, I opened my eyes and glanced at the blade and was surprised it was frozen in place. In fact, Erika was frozen in place too. I looked around the room and it seemed like time stopped. Beelzemon was finishing off a goon, Mako was holding on for dear life behind the dark angel mega, and Ai was recovering from her fall on the ground. I got out of the way of the sword and stumbled around.

"What..." I asked myself but a voice stopped me from my aloud question.

"Congratulations."

I spun behind me and by the aquarium was a dark robed man. He had short black hair and a goatee. He looked like he was in his late thirties and had eyes that were pure yellow. I looked at his dark brown robes and noticed intricate patterns were designed on them. I took a step back, frowning.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" I stood in front of Ai in a fighting stance and the man gave a chuckle.

"Still protective as always, Lindy. Got to admit, that is what I like about you. I'm Azazel. One of the Ancient Ones." Azazel introduced himself giving me a firm handshake. He stood while I tried to process what was going on. What was this?

"What are you...?" Was he a Digimon? He didn't seem to pay attention to my surprised expression nor my question.

"This was a test...and a bit of a lesson." he explained, walking around the room looking at the various goons killed. "Do you remember a vision you had awhile ago?"

Somehow it was pretty clear what vision he was talking about. The red card dream. I didn't take it and exit though that door. I honestly did not know what that had to do with anything.

"When you didn't take your card-or your destiny as we like to call it. We assign a special guardian to help guide the person back. Sometimes, it doesn't always work but you were a special case.

"Why?" Azazel turned to me and gave ma a grave look.

"Because you have to save Ai that night. That was an important part in history. I can not say more than that because I would give away my plans for you. But with my... _creativity_ , I decided to show you a reality where you never saved Ai."

He showed me a another flashback. One that was when I arrived back home from the digital world. I was arguing with the twins about them possibly being my Tamers.

 _"I'm not someone's digimon...I'm not some thing created for you. I'm a human being-I have a life and choices-and-I want to go home. I want things to go back to normal, I'm so sick of this curse!" I was at this point almost on the verge of tears. Ai and Mako looked heart broken. Impmon had a unreadable expression on his face._

The short memory ended there. I felt so guilty for telling Ai and Mako that. Impmon was actually disappointed in me. Azazel continued his explanation.

"After Ai was attacked, you went crazy from guilt and developed a hatred of digimon. Afterwards, you joined your aunt in conquering the world. It is a bleak timeline for sure but that night was a constant. Here, let me show you." Azazel lifted his arms and just like that we were somewhere else.

It was a room full of doors. Millions and million of doors set about some different colors; some different styles or markings. I was a little overwhelmed trying to comprehend what exactly I was seeing. I saw Azazel walking around and I followed him.

"There are constants and variables in the universe. Constantly, you exist to babysit Ai and Mako. Variables can include if you save Ai, or die, or save Mako, or you sacrifice yourself. There can be endless possibilities but it can draw the same conclusion. I help sort out the balance in this section of realities pertaining to the balance and well-being of the world and the digital one. Most of the time you can not see us but when you do we take on different forms. Like this." Azazel morphed into a colorful flying fish. A Digi-gnome I thought shocked and like that, Azazel was there again.

"You gave Impmon the power to make me a hybrid." I muttered shocked. He nodded smiling.

"And I gave you the power to make him a hybrid as well."

"I...what..." I couldn't form a complete coherent sentence without adding words or mumbling to myself.

"Yes, I suppose I did do that didn't I? No matter, we had enough time to chat." He motioned me to come over and there was a door that was red and strange markings on it.

"This is the night where Ai was almost killed." The ancient one explained, frowning. "Your destiny awaits through this door, Lindy."

"Destiny?" I asked, fearfully. What was my destiny?

"Your destiny...is to be Ai and Mako's other partner." Azazel smiled softly. I shook my head.

"No-you don't understand-"

"You're not a digimon." the man cut me off. "I know. But you are something else to those two. Remember what your fear was? Losing Ai and Mako? How often has the power to digivolve been linked through protecting those two? You are their guardian...just like Impmon is to them. Not a slave. One needs the other."

"A guardian?" I whispered. I did love those two. Despite the crazy things that had happened, I would have done anything for Ai and Mako-even take another hit from a digimon. A Tamer made it sound like they were my masters but as their guardian...it sounded better. It sounded...right.

"Go through the door and save Ai." said Azazel. I reached out a hand.

"Will I ever see you again? I have so many questions-"

"-don't we all?" he replied with a little smirk. "Goodbye Lindy. We shall meet again soon."

 _Pop._

Azazel was gone just like that. I turned my head left and right spazzitically to find that all the doors but one were gone. The red door. I pressed my ear to it, hearing familiar voices.

"...Find the twins now, Lindy!"

"...Ai...Mako!"

"...Double Impact!"

"No...I don't want to leave him!"

I stood up and in one fluid motion, I opened the door. A blinding light greeted me along with a fog. I could feel like I was floating and I looked back to see that my new 'body' I guess I could call it was left behind. I was nothing more than a spirit. It didn't seem to trouble me the least-like I knew this was the right thing to do. With determination, I went deeper into the fog-the digital barrier in the past on the night I almost died.

It was time to set things right.

* * *

Author's Note: Changed some dialogue and some explanation in this chapter. That is all.


	8. Take Me Home

**The Saga: Surrender**

Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:** Take Me Home

* * *

The door disappeared behind me and I saw myself standing by, watching the fight go on in the fog of the digital barrier and the other me was trying to find Ai. I was running around looking like I was scared out of my mind. The other me cupped her hands and screamed louder Ai's name.

This was the night...the night it happened. I saw Beelzemon flopping down like a doll getting creamed by that strange rat digimon. Mako was no where to be seen but I realized that he was already out of the barrier. I stood watch trying to look for Ai as well. She had to be nearby. I noticed I was transparent, and probably out of sight from everyone else. Carefully, I hovered by my other self-like I was attracted to her somehow. Bizarre, but I felt it was the right thing to do.

Finally, I saw the girl a second before the other me did. She was cheering on Beelzemon, trying to find some kind of encouragement for the mega. The other me ran towards her and tried to drag her out but Ai made me loose my grip and run the other way. I looked mad and scared at the same time, like I had never seen on my face before. I was so angry and terrified for her. I hovered closer to me trying to keep up. That was when the digimon had its sights on Ai. I know what would happen next...my other me's expression went pale, and her eye widened.

I don't know how, but I took my hands and with the hardest shove I could muster, I pushed myself forward, causing an extra boost of speed to dash towards Ai. That unknown force pushing me...was that me all this time? I couldn't think about that now.

"Save her. No matter what." I instructed, hoping some kind of words reached me. It was strange as suddenly my older self was running faster than I had ever seen. It was with such fluid motion-with the last few seconds of the me that I pushed-successfully got Ai out of the way...and I was hit with the attack.

It looked horrible, as my body took the hit and flew several yards away, like a lifeless body. I bounced, and a sickening crack was heard. I knew something horrible had broken inside me and that scream I made sounded unnatural-like a animal. Ai screamed after me, Beelzemon roared and killed the digimon. It seemed like time slowed down.

"No! Lindy!" Ai sobbed, looking at my body on the ground. I couldn't tell I was awake but I looked like I fluttered my eyes open before shutting them again. My body gave a final breath and I went limp...too limp.

I died. I actually did die that night I realized horrified. Beelzemon was screaming, trying to hold back Ai and Mako but they shook their heads, pleading to the mega to save me.

That was when I saw that colourful fish. It took a second to realize that I was looking at a digi-gome that appeared before Beelzemon, announcing it's presence with a strange childish giggle. Beelzemon looked at the colorful fish numbly, almost like it was understanding it. The mega looked at my body, and back at the twins. In a burst of light, he changed back into Impmon.

"This better work ya stupid fish..." he growled. Closing his eyes, the digi-gnome went into Impmon and glowed a yellow light. That was when he placed his hands on my body, my dead body and I slowly started to change. Data flickered and swirled around the two of them looking like some of his data was going into me. That was when I started to morph and flicker into my other form-my digimon form.

It finally stopped and Impmon was now holding me, my digimon me. He breathed heavily, like he was running a race and gave a groan. Ai and Mako cried out as he flopped down, almost passing out. That was when everything started to blur and I felt like everything was fading away, including myself. Finally, everything went black.

* * *

"Lindy! Lindy! Wake up!" I heard someone call out to me.

Groaning, I fluttered my eyes open and saw Yuki staring down at me, all concerned her eyes knitted at me. What was she doing here? Where am I?

"Why are you out on the lawn? Were you sleeping?" I looked around and sat up and noticed I seemed small. That and it was night outside. How did I get here?

"Uh, I don't know how I got here..." I let my mind wander a little. Something happened...Ai...that attack...a robed figure-the curse! Azazel! The other reality! I remember now!

I looked down at myself and I realized I was back in my digimon form. Blue short fur, green bandanna and gloves, three fingers, my ears, my fangs, my tail all of it was back and I felt so happy seeing myself like this again. I hadn't anticipated how much I actually missed being my digimon self. It felt like I was normal again. I grinned like a mad hybrid and totally just gave a cry of joy, lighting some fire in the air.

"I'm back!" I cried running around, but stopped. What if Azazel sent me to the other universe? I had to get everything answered quick. I gave a gasp.

"Yuki, who am I? What happened to me? Where is Ai and Mako? What about Impmon? Is the digimon campaign still going on?"

Yuki was taken aback by my brash questions as she tried to settle me down. Tai came over from the car and wondered what was riling me up so much. They never saw me this animated. I finally after some encouragement, I stood in one place.

"Woah, Lindy, for starters, you are Lindy Haruki and almost grounded for disappearing on us like that young lady. You went missing for almost a whole day. Second, you are in your digimon form since it is night time, third the twins are inside and Impmon is making sure they are brushing their teeth. Now can you tell me what is going on? What digimon campaign? Where were you?"

"Nothing." I cut her short giving a dazzling smile. "I just...I want to let you guys know how much it means to me you gave me a place to live. Thank you. Mom...Dad." I hugged the two adults's legs lovingly and they seemed shocked. Well, I never intended to drop the M-bomb or the D-bomb but I wanted to. It felt...right. Yuki picked me up to look at my eye to eye.

"Well...you are most welcome Lindy. We always will have a place for you since you take care of the twins. And you seem to keep Impmon on good behavior. It would be stupid not to accept you." Tai joked rubbing my head. I accepted it greedily, my ears twitched in pleasure.

"I'm going inside. See you guys later?" I asked.

Home. I was finally home!

"Yes, we will be back around ten after our little date." they called out and went back into their car and drove off. I rushed inside and yelled out.

"AI! MAKO!"

In seconds I heard the twins bolt down the stairs and to my relief Ai wasn't a digimon at all. Just a normal, almost seven year old human girl with tooth paste on her mouth. They were wearing their favorite PJs with the rocket ships and stars on them. God, I missed them. I missed my twins.

"Lindy what is going on? I lost count on my brushing." Ai said, annoyed. I hugged them both suddenly almost crying. They seemed to be lost as their brown eyes looked at each other and then back at me. "Uh...Lindy?"

"You guys...I want to apologize. I know you might know this but I want to stand by you both as your partner. I want to be there for you through thick or thin and not just because I feel like I have to, but I want to. I can't explain it but ever since I met you two, I felt like I was supposed to watch over you and guide you. I love you guys-you know that right?" I asked smiling, wiping away my fat tears. I felt the warm and rush of being with these two. It was like some sort of bond became strengthened. That fuzzy feeling in my guy bloomed, and sparked sending me into a new kind of ecstasy. Was this what it felt like having Tamers? It was one of the best feelings I had ever felt.

Suddenly, a flash came from within me and I gasped. The small ball of light turned into a device that caused the whole room to flash in white. Ai and Mako gasped as they dropped their tooth brushes. In both of their hands was a D-Arc, purple with a white ring near the screen. This was it. I was accepting my destiny. I was going to be Ai and Mako's partners with Impmon. I had two Tamers! I felt ecstatic, I felt...amazing! They whooped for joy as they took my hands and we jumped around. It looked a little ridiculous but I could care less. I danced along-just as childish as they were.

"Lindy is our partner! Lindy is our partner!"

"What the heck is going on here?!" Impmon cried, rushing down the stairs. "I was about to get the munchkins in bed when ya barged in. Where the hell were ya? I know you're loud but-" I cut him off. Not just by me telling him to shut up but I just flat out kissed him. I could not restrain myself, I missed him that much. I thought I felt a crackle of electricity hit between us. God, that felt amazing.

Ai and Mako gave out a "Ewww!" but then they shouted "We knew it! We knew it!." I turned to face them. "We knew you two liked each other!"

I rolled my eyes and wanted to say something else but it was probably their bed-time. I picked up their toothbrushes and put the new D-Arc around Mako's neck since Ai had Impmon's around hers. My babysitter mode activated, folding my arms and looking firm.

"Alright, that is enough. Grab your brushes and up to bed. We can explain all this tomorrow. Now scoot!" I shooed the giggling children upstairs and sighed happily.

"Uh...toots?"

I felt content. Those kids were going to be great Tamers for me I thought happily. Filled with euphoria, I turned to Impmon ignoring the beet red look on his face.

"How is Takato? What about Gulimon?"

"What are ya-I-he's fine! Both are fine! Probably sleepin' with Pineapple head, now why-" I kissed him again more deeply. I felt him heat up and he was bright cherry red as he pushed me away. "Cut that out! I thought we were gunna keep this a secret? What the hell is wrong with ya?"

"I'm so glad I'm back." I cried, hugging him. My tailed flicked around happily. "You are not an asshole beating me up, Takato and Guilmon are alive, Ai isn't a digimon anymore. You have _no_ idea what I had been through. Oh, you aren't an alcoholic! YES!" I twirled in the air so happy. I think he thought I completely lost my mind. "Oh, and I'm their partner just like you are! I have Tamers now too! Oh, Impmon...you were right."

Impmon sighed at me and grabbed my gloved hand and lead me downstairs. I missed holding his hand I realized and had a thought for being so thankful for having him. I could live with out my real family. I really could. Impy, Ai and Mako, the others? I could never be the same without them. I changed for the better.

When we got into my basement room, he pushed me on the bed and crossed his arms.

"Well start talkin' cause ya certainly freakin' me out here. What's going on toots?"

I took a deep breath and looked at him with a smile. I brought him on the bed with me to listen to my whacked out story.

"Well...it all started out with Azazel sending me to another universe where Ai was a digimon, you drank whisky and hated my guts."

* * *

The End

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Holy crap, I wrote this in one sitting and in six hours. I really did miss this series. Well, there you have it.

Now, how this works is that this is a branched off reality starting out near the end of Sketch Book.

Edit: I wrote this as well as I'm going through a time where I realized that I would not be who I am today if certain events happened to me. Good...bad..whatever. I know to accept them all and embrace my mistakes and ill fortunes. I also, added some dialogue, some description, the usual.


End file.
